Break My Heart Again
by HopefulMe
Summary: Rodulphus Lestrange knows that Bellatrix will never love him, but through thick and thin he will stand by her in this world. And let her break his heart over and over again.


_**Title: **_Break My Heart Again

_**Pairing: **_Rodulphus/Bellatrix

_**Rating: **_T

**_Length_**: One-Shot

_**AN**_: _This is my entry for a competition on the theme, "The First War". The character I got to write about was Rodulphus. I tried my best to write about him, and this is the result. _

"The dark lord has given us a mission," Rodulphus spoke softly, the words coming out almost as a whisper, only the faint smile on his face could tell what he felt about this.

He held the piece of parchment with devotion in his hand as he walked into the library where his wife sat on a chair with her nose in a book. The moment she had heard Rodulphus voice she had closed the book, only keeping track on where she was by holding one of her fingers on the page.

Her black curly hair lay thickly around her face, falling with a natural grace over her shoulders. Her eyes were just as black as her hair; her eyes were half closed and alluring. She sat with her knees pulled up to her waist as she looked at him, the curiosity in her face impossible not to notice.

"Is that so," she replied, Rodulphus vaguely nodded as he watched the text in front of him, he took long steps towards the fire as he read the paper over and over again as not to forget anything. Eventually he looked up from the paper and onto his wife. "What does he need from us, husband?"

Rodulphus dropped the piece of paper in the fire and Bellatrix watched with a frown on her face as a fizz was heard when the parchment caught fire and eventually turned into an unrecognizable black mess. Rodulphus had his long chocolaty brown hair pulled back in a lose knot, his eyes were blue, almost ice blue and could intimidate everyone.

"He wishes that we go see a dear friend," Rodulphus stated, he took two long steps towards his wife, whom without thinking had moved her feet onto the floor as she sat up straight. Rodulphus heart swelled at the sight of her and he stretched his hand towards her. "Join me my darling?"

Bellatrix nodded her head, as if asking had been necessary. When the dark lord commanded her she'd do something, she did willingly without thinking about anything else.

The dark lord knew it, and Rodulphus knew it. He knew that his dear wife held someone closer to her heart than she did him. When she slept with a smile on her face it was not because of him, it was because of that man whom had put fear in every person's heart in the nation. Except for those who truly shared his views, which wished to follow him in order to make his dreams for the future turn into reality. Rodulphus wished to do so, but at times he also wished that the dark lord did not exist.

He would have Bellatrix for himself, and she would have no one else that she could care for more than him. The two silently took out their wands and held them in front of each other. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, faint smiles appearing on their faces as they mentally got ready for the mission that was to come.

Rodulphus took in every inch of his wife as he could. Everything from the black, wild hair to the mania evident in her eyes had to be remembered. He was painfully aware of the fact that this might be the last time they saw each other as they did now, and it brought him a tad of ache that she never mourned that fact as much as he did.

"Shall we?" he asked, yet again no words was needed and Bellatrix nodded her head, her lower lip quivering slightly and her eyes widened. Rodulphus smiled calmly at her.

Without thinking he placed one hand on her right cheek, a move that made her puzzled he could tell. A few moments later he leaned down and sweetly placed his lips onto hers. She did not fight him, but at the same time she might as well had. She didn't respond to his eager kiss, nor did she make any sigh of adoration the way his previous girlfriend had. She didn't react to his kiss at all, she merely allowed him to do whatever he pleased. In that moment however he couldn't care.

He could taste the chocolate on her lips, could feel the sweetness and the thickness of her lips. He could smell old books mixed with a misty perfume on her, making him smile slightly as he backed away from her.

Her eyes were wide, this time with puzzlement and he saw the way she opened her mouth ever so slightly that she was going to say something. He however wouldn't let her, and the couple soon vanished before appearing on an empty street in London. They could both hear the faint sound of laughing and bad singing.

"It's raining," Bellatrix stated as she held her palm to the air.

Rodulphus didn't reply but began walking down the street his wand ready in front of him. The sound of heels as it hit the ground told him that Bellatrix weren't far behind him.

His heart beat faster and his breaths came in short gasps as he walked quickly, his eyes scouting around the town while looking for their victims. Despite the fact that Bellatrix didn't care for him, despite the fact that she did not fear for his well-being that never seemed to stop him from caring for hers.

His eyes moved from one side to another, making sure that no one from the Order was hiding in the shadows just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"She is here?" Bellatrix asked as she walked next to him, without intention Rodulphus had slowed down his steps the closer he got to their goal. "In that house is she not?"

Rodulphus lack of reply told her enough and she let out a cruel chuckle as she pulled out her wand. The way she ran towards the building in her high heels made Rodulphus smiles vanish. He mentally cursed his own stupidity for not having entered the house before she had the time to.

The sound of something being knocked over was heard, glass breaking and before he knew it screaming echoed out too the street.

He hurried his steps and soon entered the house, finding his wife pointing the wand on a woman sitting in front of her. There was an expression of complete mania on Bellatrix face, her eyes were now wide open and her mouth had formed the shape of an o. She was different than she normally was, there was some kind of light surrounding her making her look even more beautiful than she truly was.

"Look," she whispered, her voice quivered slightly as the woman in front of her began screaming in pain and wiggling on the floor like some sort of worm, _vermin_, the one word which truly described what those _mudblods_ were. "This one has just won't give up husband, how interesting."

Bellatrix voice was calculating, cold and cruel. Rodulphus nodded his head and watched as his dear wife held the woman under control; the pair never looked away from the woman.

Her body moved from side to side, tears fell down her cheeks, the pain was constant and everyone in the room knew that the pain would not go away until she finally begged for death. And they knew that it would not take long.

"It soon will dear," Rodulphus whispered soothingly as he noticed the aggravation on his wife's face.

Adoration appeared on his face as he walked over to her, she did not comment as he placed himself just millimeters behind her. Nor did she object as he began caressing her cheek and neck.

With a smile on his face, as to make him think of something else, Rodulphus gently nibbled on her earlobe, a grunt of displeasure being heard from his wife. Rodulphus didn't say anything, but merely backed away and yet again took a backseat place to his wife.

"The dark lord wants you dead," Bellatrix sneered, her voice filled with hate as she glared down at the woman in front of her.

Her body no longer twitched with pain and Bellatrix held the wand close to her body as if she was protecting it from getting hurt.

Rodulphus watched the woman with hatred shining in his eyes, she was nothing to him. Vermin, a filthy mudblood which he was to get rid of, he would lie if he said that the thought of having one less mudblood in the world didn't thrill him. For several years he and his people had wished that someone would take control over the society, they had desperately wished for a strong leader whom shared their views and opinions. And then the dark lord had proven to do that exactly. Not only had he shared their views, he had done something about it. Rodulphus watched the woman on the floor, the tears falling from her cheeks made him sneer down at her, for a moment looking exactly like his wife.

"Do you know why?" Bellatrix asked again and the woman in front of her shook her head, Bellatrix laughed manically at the sad sight before her. "Because you, my dear are not pure, you are filthy. You are not a proper wizard and thus you do not deserve to take place in our society. The society we so rightfully own and live in. You are not even worth breathing the same air as we do."

"How can you say that?" the woman stuttered out as she watched them, the pain had worn of and terror was evident in her eyes, something that only egged the pair on.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the woman again, a muffled scream making its way from her throat as the pain begun again.

"Because it is the truth," Bellatrix shouted as she wandered around the woman, reminding Rodulphus of a vulture waiting for its victim to draw its final breath so that it could start feeding from it. "For ages has my people, the purebloods been undermined by people like you. We have more right to this world than any of you have and yet, we are being treated worse than you have ever been."

The woman shook her head, causing Bellatrix to stop dead in her tracks. Rodulphus stepped forward so that he was now standing next to his wife; he took his wand and pointed it at the woman. This seemed to increase the pain further and the pair stood together, as a united front fighting for what they believed was right.

"That's not true," she whispered again and Rodulphus let out a strangled laughter.

For the first time he took part of the torture and he swore to himself, as he stared at the woman, that he would enjoy every moment of it.

"Oh but it is mudblood," he whispered as he crutched down in front of her, his voice were low and cold, yet there was no question on whether anyone had heard him. "Mudblods are weaker than purebloods are; both you and I know it. Soon, you will give up. You will give in to the pain and you will ask, no beg, my beloved wife her to kill you. And if you are lucky, if we feel like being merciful you might just face death sooner than our other victims."

He stood up again and took a few steps back; allowing his wife to get back to what she did the best. He still had his wand pointed at the woman in front of him, ready to jump in if needed. He watched her body cramp with pain, a big smile on his face. He knew that the moment both himself and Bellatrix were waiting for was coming soon. The begging part, sometimes they would listen to their victims beg for hours, and sometimes they would get tired of it and just kill them. They would both feel accomplished that they had made the world a better place, by yet again killing another mudblood.

"Please, please, kill me?" weak whispers were heard from the woman on the floor, she looked up at Bellatrix with a broken expression on her face; tears were cascading down her face.

The light in her eyes were gone and Rodulphus watched her with new interest. As of a few minutes ago, this woman had finally realized that she was going to die. That was the moment he found the most interesting, the moment where they gave in to the idea of death.

For as long as Rodulphus could remember, death had always interested him. For the longest of time he could kill, particularly enjoying the moment when the life vanished from their eyes, without emotions.

He did not fear death, or anything else that was combined along with it. And then she came into his life, Bellatrix Black, the woman whom had interested him in the fact that she did not have that light. When she died, that light would never go out, because she never had it to begin with. Rodulphus shivered slightly, this brought him to the thought he never truly enjoyed thinking about.

"Kill you?" Bellatrix mocked the woman on the floor, her short blond hair were dirty, her brown eyes tear-filled and she was in a fetus position with her arms around her legs as she held herself together while looking up at Bellatrix. "Kill you my sweet, why kill you when I can torture you? Why kill you when I can _play_ with you?"

The woman's crying grew even more violent as Bellatrix began circling around her like some sort of predator. Rodulphus never ceased to stop feeling fascinating for his wife, nor adoration.

"Wife," he simply said and without even looking at each other, Bellatrix knew what her husband wished.

She sighed deeply, and walked up to the woman, slowly she sunk down on her knees. She placed her face just millimeters from the victims, making sure that the last the woman would be able to see was her eyes.

"You are right husband," Bellatrix whispered, the killing curse came sooner than the woman had expected it to, shock was written in her face but neither Bellatrix nor Rodulphus appeared shocked or even remotely moved by her death.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the right.

"Oh well," she said mostly to herself as she turned around, Rodulphus watched her with a smile on her face.

He stretched out his hand for her to take it, and in the same moment she did both vanished from the scene.

In those few seconds it had taken for them to arrive home safely at their mansion, Rodulphus had been able to think about more than he ever had before.

As they travelled he squeezed his wife's hand as to make sure that she would not be lost. She on the other hand merely held onto him, as if she was being forced. The adoration, admiration and he felt for her was not emotions she felt for him.

He knew that there was one person she cherished more than she would ever do him. One other person she would always care for more deeply, than she did him.

In every aspect of the way it hurt, because he had, not completely voluntarily given her his heart. And upon receiving it she had tossed it aside like something she would never look twice at. It angered him, it upset him, and yet it was not her he was angry with. It was himself; he was the one who allowed this to happen. He was the one who let him fear for her life every time they went out in battle or to follow _his_ orders, even when he knew that she didn't care if he was killed or not. He was the one who would never cease to love her, despite the fact that she used him as much as she could.

As they returned back to the silence of their mansion both standing outside the library holding each other's hands. There was a moment of recognition, in Bellatrix eyes for only the flick of a moment there was something looking like gratefulness. Her eyes held the same devotion for him, the way his did for her. It only lasted for one moment however, and with a crooked smile on Bellatrix face she soon pulled her hand out of her grip. A wave of coolness replaced her soft, warm hand and Rodulphus immediately missed the feeling of her skin.

"I will let the dark lord know that his will has been done," she bowed to him before walking away up the stairs, until the sound of heels could not be heard anymore Rodulphus stood completely still on the same spot as always.

When he could no longer her hear, he allowed himself to let out the sigh he had been holding in. He would never stop fearing for her life whenever they fought for the dark lord. He would never stop protecting her, though he knew that she would never return the favor.

All of those things angered him, but what angered him most was that he would never lose hope that one day she would reproduce the feelings he had for her.

He would never lose hope that one day, she would _love _him too.

And until that moment, he would live in this cruel world. He would live in a world where you could trust no one; he would live in a world where Bellatrix Lestrange had him around her finger.

And he would allow her to break his heart over and over again.

**_The End_**


End file.
